


Sleepsong

by LaWi



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Battle of Five Armies, Canonical Character Death, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 00:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaWi/pseuds/LaWi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili estaba en shock, sus labios entreabiertos buscaban algo de aire mientras la lanza del pálido orco se clavaba en su pecho y la sangre cubría, inevitablemente, su túnica y su armadura. Sintió miedo, muchísimo miedo, como lo sentiría un niño atormentado por sus peores pesadillas…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepsong

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sleepsong](https://archiveofourown.org/works/765619) by [LaWi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaWi/pseuds/LaWi). 



> Inspirado en la canción "Sleepsong", de Secret Garden, es la traducción de un fic homónimo que escribí directamente en inglés. Como mi lengua materna es el español, me pareció que era hora de traducirlo.

-          ¡No! – Gritó Fili

Sin embargo, su hermano no pudo escucharle. Estaba en shock, sus labios entreabiertos buscando algo de aire mientras la lanza del pálido orco se clavaba en su pecho y la sangre cubría, inevitablemente, su túnica y su armadura. Sintió miedo, muchísimo miedo, como lo sentiría un niño atormentado por sus peores pesadillas…

De pronto, recordó la canción de cuna que su madre solía cantarle en las noches de insomnio…

_Acuéstate y te cantaré una canción…_

“Eso es estúpido”, pensó Kili. “Acaban de derrotarme, y lo único que se me viene a la cabeza es esta canción tonta…”

_Que el amor te bendiga allá por donde camines…_

El joven príncipe, ya sin fuerzas, había caído al suelo junto a su elaborado casco, que había perdido durante la batalla, fabricado con mithril y joyas de Erebor. Erebor, el reino de sus padres y abuelos, por el que había luchado y por el que había fracasado.

_Que navegues a los lejanos campos de la fortuna,  
con diamantes y perlas en tus pies y en tu cabeza…_

Thorin, el hermano de su madre, había sido herido, pero aún vivía: Kili lo sabía. Sería rey bajo la Montaña, a pesar de que su sobrino hubiera fallado al protegerle. Y Fili… el hermoso, valiente y fuerte Fili, su hermano, aún luchando contra esos orcos… Sería el heredero. Kili sonrió: de pronto todo parecía ocupar el lugar correcto, las piezas del destino empezaban a encajar.

 _Ojalá concedas amor y felicidad,_ _  
_y que seas amado hasta el fin de tus días…_ _

Kili aún respiraba, no sin cierta dificultad, pero los párpados le pesaban. Todo se había vuelto oscuro y negro, y no pudo ver a su hermano mayor luchar con rabia mientras trataba de alcanzarle, los ojos nublados por las lágrimas. No pudo sentir su suave y cálido abrazo cuando éste se arrodilló a su lado.

_Que siempre haya ángeles cuidando de ti…_

Fili gritó, presa del dolor, pero su hermano no pudo escucharle. No podría escucharle nunca más. Se había ido.

De pronto, el joven enano sintió el agudo dolor de una flecha en su espalda. Y otra. En la agonía de haber perdido al que fuera a la vez su hermano y amigo, había bajado la guardia. Miró hacia el cuerpo herido de su tío, y Thorin miró hacia él. Estaba vivo. “Y vivirá”, pensó Fili, observando como varios enanos de la Compañía de Thorin protegían a su rey. Pero Kili ya no respiraba, y él…

“Espérame, hermano” – susurró, sujetando el cuerpo sin vida de Kili, llorando como un niño –“Voy contigo. Espérame, por favor, no vayas donde no pueda seguirte. No me dejes solo”.

_Ahora duérmete…_

Fili cerró los ojos.

_Acuéstate y te cantaré una canción…_

 

 


End file.
